Punch you in your bullet hole
by mdkb
Summary: One last op before the baby's born. That was all it was supposed to be but Deeks refuses to tell Kensi he gets hurt.


"It is only one last op before you get you paternity leave" Says Sam.

"You know she is going to kill us right?" Says Deeks as the kit up in their tactical gear.

"Only if she finds out" Counters Callen.

Kensi is off on maternity leave. She is 8 and a half months pregnant and although she hasn't been too bad with the pregnancy, she still doesn't like not being in the field with Deeks watching his back. When they had found out 7 months ago that she was pregnant, she was put on to desk duty for her own, and the baby's safety.

And she most definitely hates it when they are going in to the field blind and the danger level id this high. Deeks had promised her he would leave the worst ops to the others as it got later in the pregnancy, but this one was too urgent and he had to go. The only thing was she was at home and didn't know.

After finishing to strap on his thigh holster Deeks heads to talk to Hetty.

"I don't like the look of this Hetty" He says as he gets to her desk.

"I know Mr Deeks but we have no choice" She replies. She knows he isn't comfortable leaving Kensi out of this.

"I just get the feeling something isn't going to go right so I need you to promise me something?" He asks.

"And what might that be Mr Deeks?" She asks genuinely confused.

"If anything happens out the don't tell her. It will kill her to know if I get hurt out there" Deeks sighs. He didn't want Kensi to know he got hurt if it happened. He knew it would kill her if she found out. And she needs to remain calm with the baby. "Just if anything happens say I am undercover. She can't find out. I will call her when I am better" He tries with a weak smile.

"She will find out Mr Deeks!" replies Hetty but she doesn't say no.

Deeks just turns and leaves with the team.

* * *

They are just rolling up to the docks.

"Deal should go down any time. Move to your positions." Says Callen over comms.

"Okay guys" comes Eric's voice from ops. "I am tracking two trucks, one entering the south and one north will be on top of you in 30 seconds."

The team start to brace up. They are fully kitted out with body armour and M4 assault rifles. They have LAPD SWAT team support positioned around the docks. Something still doesn't sit right with Deeks, it feels like a trap to him.

"Right Deeks you keep an eye on the shipment me and Sam will get the buyers" Callen says as they see the trucks approach.

As the trucks pull up and they get out the agents get ready. They have to wait for the deal before they can call the strike.

They watch the money and weapons change hands and that's when Callen calls "Strike."

Shouts of "Federal Agents" and "LAPD" could be heard followed by gun shots. The cartel who had been trying to buy the stolen weapons had clearly come prepared for this scenario because they immediately pulled assault rifles.

"Get down" Shouted Callen as he and Sam ducked behind a shipping container and tried to get to a position to fight back.

LAPD had begun fighting back but Deeks had ended pinned down behind a crate. He popped up to shoot back and try to find his team. He got 3 shots off when they started to go for him again. "Guys I'm pinned down" He shouted in to his comms.

Sam and Callen popped out again and continued to try to pin down the enemy. They managed to take out three of the five with the help of LAPD. Two of them where hid behind the trucks and still pinning down Deeks.

Deeks popped up again and hit the one but was too late to react to the other as he opened fire in his direction.

Time seemed to slow down. He saw the cartel member pull the trigger and the bullets flying towards him. He was hit in the chest by three rounds.

Sam popped out once more and downed the final guy. "Clear" He called

Callen called next "Clear."

They waited for Deeks to reply but nothing came. They ran round to where they last saw him.

There he was led on the floor unmoving. "Deeks come on Deeks stop messing." Sam called as he approached. That's when they spotted where the bullets hit his vest, and then the blood slowly seeping through the side.

"Shit Deeks" they ran to his side. "Eric we need an ambulance Deeks is down." They look at his vest, though two of the rounds hit the vest, the third hit off to the side and missed the vest and went in to his right side chest.

"Come on Deeks" Sam said as he pulled off Deeks tac vest. He started putting pressure on his chest where the blood was coming.

Deeks let out a loud groan as he comes to.

"Deeks can you hear me you need to stay with me" Callen said to him trying to keep him conscious. "You need to stay with us to get back to Kensi" he tried. "You have a baby on the way so stay with us."

"She can't find out" He croaks out. "Please don't tell her she will go crazy" He plead while gasping for air.

Callen and Sam can't reply to that because the ambulance arrives and starts work on Deeks.

They take him to Pacific Medical for treatment.

* * *

He makes it through the surgery with no complications and wakes to find Hetty by his side.

"Does she know?" He asks, referring to Kensi.

"No" Hetty replies. "But how do you think you can keep this a secret from her Mr Deeks?" She asks. She doesn't understand why he is doing this. Not telling his wife and the soon to be mother of his child that he is hurt.

"I have to" He says. "At least until the babies born. She can't get stressed."

Just then his phone rings. He answers it to Kensi.

"Hey Kens" He says trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Luckily he is drugged up so doesn't feel much.

"Marty" She calls panting. "It's coming, the babies coming."

"Okay Kens I will get Sam to pick you up I am stuck at the moment but I will be there" He says as she hangs up.

"Hetty can you get Sam to bring Kensi to the hospital she is going in to labour" He pleads. "If he brings her here I can be there and she won't find out."

Hetty goes off to make the call and Deeks calls for a nurse.

As the nurse approaches she smiles with recognition. Well well well Marty Deeks, back in again with another gun shot? Can't get enough of us?" She asks

"Good evening Nurse Debbie" He smiles back. "What are the chances of me getting out of here tonight?" He asks with the best smile he can manage, trying to charm his way out.

"Not a chance Marty" she replies. "You need to rest at least overnight"

"But you don't understand my wife will be in in a minute and she's giving birth and I need to be there." He pleads.

That wouldn't happen to be your lady friend from last time would it?" She asks with a knowing smile. She always figured something was going on there.

"Yeah but she doesn't know I have been shot so I need to get out and go and see her" he pleads.

"Wait you didn't tell her you have been shot? Why the hell not?" she asks. Surprised he wouldn't tell her.

"Look it would hurt her to much so I just need to go see her" he pleads

"You can go and see her but you are staying overnight" She say leaving no room for argument.

* * *

In the maternity ward

Kensi is on the ward when Deeks is wheeled up by Nurse Debbie.

"Why are you in a wheel chair are you ok?" She asks panicked.

He gives Nurse Debbie a look and says "I am just fine but I found this wheel chair and thought it would be fun for a ride" He said trying to smile at her. "Oh and Nurse Debbie wanted to say hi after last time."

"well I will be going now" Nurse Debbie smiled, Giving Deeks a funny look.

"So babe how are you doing?" He asks Her.

Three hours later and the baby is born. They named him Donald Ray Deeks.

The team had been in to see them and the baby. Kensi couldn't help but wonder why the kept looking at Deeks funny. After they all left Marty sat down next to Kensi.

Kensi smiled looking down at the little baby and said never again, as she lightly hit Deeks in the side. She managed to punch him right in the bullet hole.

Deeks crumpled at her side in pain.

"Marty what's up" She Cried.

He gasped for air and she immediately called a nurse.

"Oh my god Marty I am so sorry what's wrong" she called. Two nurses came running in and found Deeks crumpled down in pain.

One of the nurse looked at him and saw the blood running down his side. "It must be from the bullet wound" she said. Before getting him a gurney and dragging him down to the emergency room.

Kensi called out trying to work out what happened. Just then Hetty walked back in.

"I am afraid Mrs Deeks" She started, looking at Kensi. "He has been shot."

"What why didn't he tell me?" Kensi asked with tears in her eyes.

"He was only trying to protect you and the baby" She said. "He was going to tell you when you got out of here but clearly he never got to that point."

"I need to be with him Hetty" she pleaded.

The nurses took her down in a wheel chair later.

"Is this why you were in that wheel chair earlier?" She asked. She was on the verge of tears. She has just give birth to her son and found out her husband has been shot. Which she may have made worse. "Why the hell Didn't you tell me?"

I didn't want to worry you with the baby" He replied staring in to her eyes. That was the only reason he done it was so that she wouldn't be scared.

"What happened?" she asked they had baby Donald on the bed sleeping with his dad.

"Op gone bad" he replied. As if it were obvious. She made a mental note to kill Sam and Callen for not being there for him.

"You promised me" she said with tears glistening in her eyes. "You promised you wouldn't get shot."

"I know and I am sorry" He Says. "If it's any consolation it wasn't by choice and we got all the guys who did this."

He can see she is still not happy with him so he just pulls her carefully in to a hug.

"Don't do it again" she cries in to his shoulder.

"Hey" He smiles up at her. "I have no intention of leaving you or Donny."

The three of them fall asleep like that together as a family.

* * *

I really hope you like it everyone. This just came to me tonight and I write it quick. I would love to here your feed back and how I could improve. Thanks everyone for reading.


End file.
